Stupid Bloody Gingers
by 0-MischiefManaged-0
Summary: All Emilia knows about Hogwarts is things her brother told her, so when she meets Fred and George Weasley (who somehow already know the castle inside out), how much more mischief will she start creating? Set in F G's year.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

'Luca – LUCA! Give me my bag, you arse!' an 11 year old Emilia yelled, sprinting down the corridor after her brother,  
>'Be faster!'<br>'Oh shut up!' she groaned, following after him down the stairs,  
>'Wha -' their mother started, as both children darted past her, straight into their kitchen, where their father grabbed Lucas by his arm and pulled him to a stop without even looking up from the Daily Prophet.<br>'Give her the bag back,'  
>'But she -'<br>'I don't care, you're leaving in about 20 minutes and there isn't the time,' he muttered. Lucas sighed, and turned to face his younger sister, who had a smug smirk on her face.  
>'Here.' he thrust the bag forwards,<br>'Thank you, dearest brother of mine.'  
>'Now, apologise.'<br>'What?!'  
>'Apologise.' their dad repeated, a small smile tugging at his lips,<br>'Really?'  
>'Yes.'<br>'…fine. I'm sorry.' Lucas spoke, then looked up to their father, 'Good enough?'  
>'Yeah, now go and help your mother with the trunks.'<br>'Fine.' he groaned once again, before trudging off to the other room,  
>'You know, when you get to Hogwarts I give you full rights to hex him. Nothing big, mind, but enough to scare him,'<br>'Unfair!' her brother objected from the main room,  
>'Can I get that in writing?'<br>'I'm starting to think there's favouritism in this family,' her brother spoke, leaning against the doorframe,  
>'Maybe it's because their oldest child is a twat.'<br>'Language.' her mother said,  
>'Well I'm not wrong – why would you have a second child if your first one was already good enough?' Emilia smirked, as her brother stuck his middle finger up at her,<br>'Maybe they thought the second one would be as good as the first – imagine the disappointment they felt when you were born.'  
>'Me? Didn't mum throw up after she had you?'<br>'At least I was born because mum and dad wanted me, not to be a friend for the other child.'  
>'Said the accident.'<br>'Children -' their mum interrupted, 'It's half 10. We have to leave in 10 minutes, and Luca, you're nowhere near ready. Emilia, you haven't finished your breakfast. So, how about you both do that and then on the way there you can argue all you like.'  
>'Like I'm sitting with that wench on the way to Hogwarts.' her brother spoke,<br>'You'd rather talk to your boyfriend Oliver about Quidditch.'  
>'Oi! He's not my bloody boyfriend!'<br>'You talk to each other enough – I swear you talk to him more than I speak to Brooke.'  
>'No one could speak more than you and Brooke. I swear it's like you two think you're never going to see each other again.'<br>'Well we might get sorted into different houses!'  
>'Oh yeah, I forgot you're going to be a Slytherin.'<br>'Shut up!'  
>'Lucas! Emilia! Do what I said!' their mother scolded, and the two groaned, before doing as they had been told.<p>

It was 10:55 by the time they reached Kings Cross, and their parents were darting through the crowd with the children and trunks in tow, dodging people left and right. They quickly ran through the wall of platform 9 and ¾, an action which made Emilia's stomach flip even though she had done it the two years previously when her brother had been going to school, and knew she wasn't going to crash into the wall.  
>'Oh there you are,' her mother spoke to Mrs. Chapman (Brooke's mother), 'It's been hell getting here – did you hit traffic?' they spoke like this for the next few minutes, Lucas craning his neck up to search for his friends,<br>'Mum, I'm going to go find Oliver on the train, all right?' Lucas said,  
>'Fine, fine, just give me a hug,' their mother said, and he rolled his eyes but did it nonetheless.<br>'See you in a bit, troll face.' he spoke, messing up Emilia's hair as he walked past her,  
>'Luca! You arse!'<br>'Nice to see nothing's changed over the summer,' Brooke spoke, and Emilia turned to see her dark haired best friend sitting on her trunk, a grin on her face, her (very slightly) older brother Michael leaning his back against the wall, his dirty blonde hair swept across his forehead.  
>'Oh my god I'm so glad to see you two, I've been so bloody nervous!'<br>'Same. I almost fell down the stairs this morning because my legs wouldn't stop shaking.' Brooke said, and Michael scoffed,  
>'You can talk, you dribbled tea down your face.'<br>'Shut up.' he blushed. The train whistled loudly, and there was a sudden surge towards the train, the two girls and Michael being left to say goodbye to their mothers (after having promised to write at least once a week, to stay out of trouble, and to keep away from anyone they deemed "trouble").  
>'Why are all these compartments full?' Brooke complained, lugging her trunk behind her,<br>'This one's empty,' Emilia replied, sliding open the compartment door.  
>'Thank god. I was beginning to break a sweat.' Brooke moaned, collapsing onto the seat,<br>'So I'm guessing you're not trying out for Quidditch next year?'  
>'I'd rather jump off a cliff.'<br>'Sometimes I wonder how we're friends.'  
>'Quidditch is boring. I mean, better than football – my dad and that lump have been watching it all summer. If I have to hear another thing about bloody Arsenal I swear I'm going to rip off my ears.'<br>'Oi!' Michael objected, stepping into the compartment, 'Rude much?'  
>'Could be worse.' Emilia ignored him,<br>'How so?'  
>'Try living with Luca for the entirety of summer.'<br>'Didn't he stay with Oliver?' Michael asked, falling onto the seat and putting his feet up on the seats opposite.  
>'A little. Not long enough.'<br>'Oh. That blows.'  
>'It really does.'<br>'Still, he isn't as bad as twat head over here. He's been teasing me all summer because everyone's convinced I'll be in Slytherin.'  
>'Didn't you stay with Louis over the summer?' Emilia asked him, and Michael shook his head,<br>'His parents were too busy setting him up to go off to Eton. And that's all he was talking about before we left – got properly annoying.'  
>'Always told you he was a posh prat.' Brooke said,<br>'Whatever, he played football and that was all that mattered really.'  
>'Anyway, let's not get back onto the subject of-<br>'Excuse me, do you mind if I sit here?' a voice asked, and they looked to the door to see a boy with dreadlocks, who was clearly a first year due to his robes (and also his height, but that was another matter).  
>'Sure, it's fine,' Brooke smiled, and the boy entered, 'So who are you?'<br>'Lee Jordan, and you three?'  
>'I'm Brooke Chapman and she's Emilia Whitehall. That lazy arse is my brother Michael.'<br>'First years?'  
>'Of course, you?'<br>'Yeah. I'm terrified...where do you think you're going to be sorted?' Lee asked,  
>'Well, my brother was Gryffindor,' Emilia started, 'And so was my dad, but my mum was Hufflepuff, so I'm not sure.'<br>'I'm probably destined for Slytherin.' Brooke said, 'Our dad was Slytherin when he was here, so if that's how it works then Slytherin.'  
>'I refuse to get put in Slytherin,' Michael made a face, 'You heard what they all said.'<br>'Well, whatever.' Brooke muttered, 'Anyway, what about you, Lee?'  
>'Entire families been in Gryffindor,' said Lee, 'So it'll be a surprise if I'm not.'<br>'Is it true they test you by sticking something in your ear?' Emilia asked,  
>'...They stick something in your ear?' the boy asked, suddenly looking pale,<br>'...I hope not.'  
>'Come on, don't be ridiculous,' Brooke spoke, 'They couldn't test you by putting something in your ear. It'll probably be a hat or something.'<br>'A hat?!' Lee smirked, 'Why would it be a hat?!'  
>'You're going to magic school and you're questioning the idea of a talking hat?' Emilia asked,<br>'True – but how would a hat decide what house you're in for the next seven years?'  
>'...Magic.' Brooke grinned,<br>'Are these seats taken? No? Okay.' another voice spoke, and the four glanced to the doorway in time to see two ginger boys sit down, both looking overly confident,  
>'And you are?' Michael asked,<br>'Fred and George Weasley.' the twin on the right said,  
>'Which ones which?' Emilia frowned,<br>'You'll have to guess,' the twin on the left winked,  
>'That's inconvenient.' Brooke complained,<br>'So are lots of things.' left twin said,  
>'How are we supposed to guess which one's which when we know nothing about you?' Emilia questioned,<br>'Guess.'  
>'That's stupid.'<br>'You're stupid.' right twin said, sticking his tongue out at Brooke,  
>'Aren't you charming.'<br>'I like to think so.'  
>'Well, given you barged into our compartment – without really asking, might I add – I think you should tell us who's who.' Brooke said, raising her eyebrows at the twin boys.<br>'...You're probably right.' right twin said,  
>'You should probably know who's who to tell the difference in the first place.' left twin said,<br>'George Weasley.' right twin spoke again, 'He's Fred,' he gestured to left twin,  
>'You're lying.' Emilia smirked,<br>'Excuse me?'  
>'You're Fred, he's George.' Brooke said,<br>'But – how did you - ?'  
>'Because, if you wanted to trick people into thinking you were the other twin, you wouldn't have told three people on the first day which twin was which, because then they'd figure out the difference and your joke would be ruined forever. Unless of course it was a double bluff, which is obviously a possibility but by the way you're turning bright red right now I imagine we called you out on your plot and now you know that at least four people are probably capable of telling the difference between you and the twin with green eyes instead of blue.' Brooke said, looking pleased with herself when she registered the dumbfounded look on Fred's face,<br>'...So...left twin is George, right twin is Fred?' Lee confirmed, and both girls nodded,  
>'Left twin has green eyes, right twins are more blue.' Emilia smiled,<br>'Ruining the fun on our first day.' George sighed, but had a small smile on his face, 'All right, houses, people?'  
>'We don't know yet.' Lee said, 'We're just figuring it out.'<br>'We're Gryffindors. Probably.' Fred said,  
>'Mum always said we'd be the Slytherins of the family,' George smirked,<br>'Probably because of the thing we did to my brother when he was younger-'  
>'See he's scared of spiders, is little Ronniekins-'<br>'And we only wanted to terrify him a little bit-'  
>'So we turned his teddy into a massive tarantula.'<br>'He wasn't pleased.'  
>'Cried his little heart out.'<br>'And mum definitely wasn't pleased.'  
>'I'm amazed she didn't lock us in our rooms for a week.'<br>'That's brilliant!' Lee grinned, 'I put itching powder into my cousins pants once...he wasn't impressed, almost strangled me.'  
>'Itching powder?' Emilie asked, 'Pathetic. Try hiding your brothers broomstick, then get a fake and paint it bright yellow – he almost had a heart attack.'<br>'Please, teddy bear spider rules over all of those.' George said,  
>'Yeah, we were only about seven!' Fred agreed,<br>'I was six.' Emilia commented,  
>'Five.' Lee added, and the twins smirked, before Fred looked at Brooke,<br>'So, dimples, what about you? Done anything better?'  
>'Dimples?'<br>'...Were you not aware you have them?'  
>'How about you call me Brooke?'<br>'I would, but I've already given you the nickname dimples, sorry.'  
>'Fine, then you're ugly ginger.'<br>'Ouch,' Fred clutched his heart, 'You wound me, dimples.'  
>'And as a matter of fact I have. Once. I was about...eight? Seven or eight, anyway, and I enchanted a football to keep hitting my older sister in the back of the head, but every time she turned around to see what it was it'd disappear.'<br>'How'd you do that?!'  
>'I learnt.' she shrugged,<br>'We can't even do that!'  
>'Maybe you're not good enough, ugly ginger.'<br>'Fred's good.'  
>'So's Brooke.' she challenged,<br>'No can do, dimples.'  
>'Do you want me to kill you?'<br>'Blondie, what about you?' George smirked, turning towards Michael, who raised an eyebrow,  
>'Are we already on cute nicknames? All right,' he sat up properly, 'I once convinced my sister – this one,' he pointed at Brooke, 'That a mixture I created of mud and water was chocolate milkshake. And she believed me. And drank all of it.'<br>Fred and George looked at Brooke,  
>'Really?'<br>'You were that stupid?'  
>'I was about 5!'<br>'That doesn't make it okay, dimples.'  
>'I'll end your life.'<br>'I think we've found our new friends, Georgie.'  
>'Freddie, I can't help but admit I've been thinking the same thing.'<p>

* * *

><p><em>On a scale of 1-10, how bad of an idea is starting a new story when I haven't finished the other one? I feel like it's probably a 10. Especially 'cause I have zero time anyway.<em>  
><em>ANYWAY, please reviewrate/..follow? idk, whatever, if you want, it would be greatly appreciated. Thaaaank you. _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

'We best get changed,' Emilia spoke up, 'It looks like we're almost there.'  
>'How can you possibly know that?' George asked,<br>'Well, it's dark, isn't it?'  
>'...so?'<br>'So, chances are we're going to get there when it's dark.'  
>'...fair enough.'<br>'So, everyone except dimples is aiming for Gryffindor.' Fred said, starting conversation,  
>'It's not as if I'm <em>aiming<em> for Slytherin.' Brooke spoke, 'I don't really mind where I end up, it's just likely that I'm going to be in Slytherin given my father was.'  
>'...your father was a Slytherin?' Fred asked, his eyes narrowing slightly,<br>'Yes. Problem?' Brooke asked, her cheeks a faint pink colour,  
>'Well … most of them are -'<br>'Death eaters?' Brooke finished, looking more angered by the second,

'Well, for your information my father is certainly _not_ a Death Eater, and it's rather judgemental of you to presume that he is just because of a house he was  
>placed in over 20 years ago. Now, <em>I'm<em> going to change into my robes.' and with that, she marched from the room,  
>'Good job, twin.' George spoke, 'We haven't even gotten to Hogwarts yet and you've already made a girl want to leave your presence.'<br>'I didn't mean it the way it came across,' Fred muttered,  
>'She'll be fine soon,' Michael started, 'She's more...sensitive about it, cause she's convinced everyone's going to hate her.'<br>'That's stupid.'  
>'Obviously.'<br>'I'll go and see if she's okay – you four go change.' Emilia said, walking from the small compartment. Wandering into the bathroom of the train, she heard faint sniffles coming from a cubicle.  
>'Brooke?'<br>'Yeah – yeah, I'm fine,'  
>'What's up?'<br>'Isn't it obvious?'  
>'Well, maybe a bit.' her best friend emerged from the stall, her eyes ringed red and puffy.<br>'If I'm in Slytherin, that's what I'm going to have to deal with the next 7 years. Getting immediately judged on something I can't even help. It's not bloody fair.'  
>'Hey, don't be thick.' Emilia said, 'I couldn't care less if you were in Slytherin, you're still going to be the same girl who fell down my stairs at age 7 and broke my brother.'<br>'I guess,' she replied, wiping her eyes,  
>'Besides, who cares what some ugly ginger thinks?' she grinned, and Brooke gave a watery giggle.<p>

They made their way across the water in boats, which hadn't been fun, because the rain had hammered down onto them the entire time.  
>The group had met an absolutely giant man called Hagrid when arriving on land, who had seemed kind enough when taking them up to the castle.<br>'I can't believe they made us go across a bloody lake,' a ginger girl next to Emilia shuddered, and she turned, 'There has to have been another way, right?' she continued, 'I mean there were no students that were older than us.'  
>'I don't know,' Brooke said, striking up conversation, 'Maybe it's meant to be magical – first view of the castle kinda deal.'<br>'Would have been better if we could have seen the castle through the rain.' the ginger girl spoke, 'Anyway, I'm Addison – you?'  
>'I'm Brooke,'<br>'Emilia.'  
>'Michael.'<br>'Good to know. Do any of you have siblings here?'  
>'I have a brother,' Emilia said,<br>'My half sister's left, and he's my brother,' she jerked her thumb towards Michael. 'Do you?'  
>'Nope, I'm a Muggleborn. We aren't exactly sure about the whole magic family thing, though, because my little sister's only 4 – I guess we'll find out.'<br>'Oh, so it's going to be completely random for you?'  
>'House choice?' they nodded, 'Yeah, probably. I can't say I know a lot about it; just that Ravenclaw's for really smart kids.'<br>'Gryffindor's for the brave ones,' Michael supplied,  
>'Hufflepuff's for like … fair people, I guess,' Brooke added,<br>'Slytherins ambition and cunning.'  
>'The hat explains it all before it sorts you,' Michael continued, 'But after you've been sorted there isn't much to worry about – cause obviously you have all the other people in the same situation you're in.'<br>'Are you a first year?' she asked Michael, with a frown,  
>'Yeah, why?'<br>'Cause you seem to know more than most of the people I've spoken to. The only person I've actually spoken to who seems to know what's going on is some girl called Hannah. And she didn't even know where Hogwarts actually was.'

Fiona Avery had been the first name called for the sorting and – as Brooke had predicted – it was in fact a talking hat, not an evil test. The Great Hall was magnificent, and floating candles were above all four house tables, each with its respective banner hanging above.  
>Fiona had been sorted into Hufflepuff, and the blonde girl had skipped off with a wild grin on her face to the cheering table. Emilia payed little attention to who got sorted until she heard the call of her best friend<br>'Chapman, Brooke.'  
>'Good luck.' Emilia whispered, and Brooke nodded nervously, but made no show of this as she confidently walked to the stool placed at the front. Her blush got more apparent when she realised she was sitting in the front of the entire school.<br>The hat took far longer to decide the fate of Brooke than it had for the other students, before it finally burst out a yell of "Gryffindor!"  
>Brooke's smile was huge as she ran towards the red clothed table.<br>After this was Michael, who looked calm and collected as he made his way to the front, sitting casually on the stool and waiting. It was barely a second before the hat yelled Gryffindor, and he gave a cocky smirk as he strode towards the cheering table Brooke had recently occupied.  
>Next to be sorted was a boy named Cedric Diggory, and as soon as Emilia saw him she turned to smirk at Brooke, who was staring wide-eyed at the boy, her mouth open slightly.<br>Diggory was a Hufflepuff.  
>It was a while after that before someone Emilia knew was sorted, and that was when Lee Jordan had gone to Gryffindor.<br>It felt like it had been hours, but finally she heard another name,  
>'Rose, Addison.' the red haired girl she had spoken to earlier suddenly appeared on the chair, and her cheeks turned pink when the hat was placed on her head. It took a while, but finally she was sorted to Gryffindor as well.<br>Emilia began to worry that so far everyone she had spoken to had been sorted into a house she may not end up in herself.  
>'Weasley, Fred.' the "ugly ginger" strode towards the front, and Emilia noticed the nervous look in his eye as the hat was placed on his head – but he needn't have worried, the hat was barely on his head for a second before it yelled out Gryffindor; and mere minutes later the same happened with George.<br>Finally, it was Emilia's turn. She swallowed nervously and started her way towards the stool, feeling as if her legs may buckle under her at any second. She was grateful she made it without vomiting profusely over Professor McGonagall (she didn't imagine that would have been a great first impression).  
>'<em>Hmm, interesting.' <em>the hat murmured into her ear,_ 'Gryffindor parents, Gryffindor brother...Lucas, isn't it? Hmm, yes. Curious. You pertain qualities of Gryffindor, of course, but Ravenclaw is a possibility...similarly as is Hufflepuff._'  
>'<em>I can't say I agree. Hard working isn't really my thing.<em>'  
>'<em>The choice is yours. Choose wisely, but I believe the decision you make will be correct.'<br>__'Gryffindor, right?'  
><em>_'I can't put up much argument, _GRYFFINDOR!' the hat announced, and she hopped off the stool and grinned, running over to the table to be brought into a hug by her older brother,  
>'Thank God. I wasn't sure Oliver would have been able to handle a possible threat in Quidditch.'<br>'He's not wrong,' Oliver spoke, a smile on his face, 'Woulda killed me.'  
>'Good job I'm in Gryffindor, then, isn't it?'<br>'If you were in Slytherin you wouldn't have been my sister anymore.'  
>'Shut your mouth, Luca.'<p>

* * *

><p>how predictable of me right<p>

erm yeah, whatever. review/favourite if you like and yeah. okay. :)


End file.
